


Super High School Level Facade

by Tabootasaur



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, I wrote this forever ago, i changed a major character death so dont yell at me for that, i know what i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabootasaur/pseuds/Tabootasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Mastermind, wasn't who we thought? Rated "T" for mild gore/violence. One Chapter. (I changed a character death, so don't yell at me for that, I know what I did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super High School Level Facade

He looked down at the girl below him. What had he done? Had he truly committed the ultimate crime? Maizono had been a lovely, a beautiful girl, truly an idol. Now she was dead.

"And they all fall down" he sang and laughed, covering his mouth to stifle the giggles.

Using the half of a scissor he had, he slashed at her eyes so he didn't have to look at her sad blue orbs. He could feel them following him, even in death, as he paced around the small spare room he had lured the girl into. He chewed the inside of his mouth; his twisted fantasy had come true, now... What to do with her... He dragged Maizono's limp body into a closet, slowly out of the light. Her black hair, once shining, hung lifeless a dull while her hands quickly lost their warmth. At least she was alone; no one would miss her. Except for him.

He hid her body in a fridge waiting in the closet. He lifted her and dumped her into it, her body making sad, dull thumps against every surface. Clumsy girl. Once settled, he arranged her dress like a perfectionist would.

That's that.

Maizono's blood dripped from the fridge handle where he had held it, the sight of it making him grin. The gloves he was wearing were far to big for him, so the blood was smeared across the room in large streaks. It made the scene look like the site of a gruesome murder, instead of the fun game that it truly was.

He straightened up with a wicked smile, giving the partly closed fridge another loving glance before sprinting out of the room. Not bothering to shut the door to the classroom, he ran across the main lobby, leaving bloody streaks where he had touched. The fridge handle still dripped bloody tears, now a tool in an awful act.

He ran into the hallways, heading back towards the dorm rooms. Quickly washing his hands in the public bathroom, he locked his bedroom door behind him. Panting slightly, he threw himself onto his bed, relieved that the most intense part was over. Adrenaline rose in his system and the young boy began laughing again, only this time he didn't stifle the sounds. What a foolish girl! As if he actually cared for anyone in this place; his only goal was chaos.

His smile grew larger, comically large. He was a genius, a mastermind, his first had been perfect. Laying back onto the pillows, the morning announcement echoed through the empty room.

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

There was a pause, and then Monobear's voice continued.

_"Thank you for beginning the game, pet."_

Makoto Naegi smiled at the nickname.

"Not a big deal. Just keep up your end of the deal, then we're through."

_"Oh, I wouldn't say that."_

Naegi laid in his bed, waiting for the first stirs of the students outside. Sooner than he had expected, someone screamed. Resisting the urge to smile, the young man assumed a tired facade and went to open his door, nearly running into the person outside of it.

"What happened?" he asked Hagakure whose hand was half raised to knock on his door.

"Oh, Naeg's, uh. Your girlfriend's been found.

"Found?"

"She was murdered."

 ***BONG... BING... BONG...*** the bell signalling the discovery of a dead body rang overhead as the acting began.

"Ma-Maizono?" Naegi asked, his voice small and childish, like a baby asking for mommy. "B-but... She was talking to me yesterday, and... She... Murdered?"

"I'm sorry, dude."

 _'Don't be,'_ Naegi thought, forcing tears down his face. ' _It has only just begun.'_


End file.
